Selena Noble
by OMGIsThatBlueFood
Summary: Selena is a beautiful, trouble maker teenager who has just been accepted in Goode High. At Goode, she meets Kara, Nico and Percy. But then her worset night mare comes... MONSTERS...
1. Chapter 1

**SELENA NOBLE**

"What the hell is wrong with you?" shouted Selena, who had just got banged and pushed into her locker by a gang of nasty pretty girls. The girls snickered. Selena gritted her teeth. Wow, it was the first day at Goode High and she had already made friends. Actually, they were her _best_ friends. Few people stopped to take photos and some others chanted.

"Fight, fight, fight!" they chanted louder and faster. Some were smirking and some looked worried.

Selena rolled her eyes at them, and a boy whopped. There was laughter in the crowd. From the gang, a pretty girl stepped in front of her. It was the leader of the group. Selena was glad that she was tall for a 16 year old girl, because the girl looked like she was 16 years old too, and Selena was an inch taller then her.

"Just because you are so pretty doesn't mean that _you_ can think that you are cool." the girl basically spat the sentence out.

Selena groaned. She hated being judged by her looks. I mean, she was pretty hot alright, but everyone got jealous of her looks. She had brown hair with a streak of blonde; her eyes were blue and green, almost like the sea. She was very sporty, so she was strong and had some muscles too. (But she never told anyone) but that still didn't prove _why_ every girl was jealous of her! She always got into trouble, so many boys following her, and many fights with other girls. She had moved so many schools and she was determined to be good at this school. But of course, her _best_ friends **didn't** agree with her...

"_I_ don't care if I'm hotter than you, and I'm sorry, did you just say that I was pretty than you?" some people snicked from the crowd when Selena said that to the girl's face. "Why thank you, but, I heard lots of those at my formula school. Since you were so nice to me, I'll give you my name. I'm Selena Noble." She snapped. The girl was in shock for a second but quickly hid it by a snarl.

"I don't care what you're name is, missy, but I'll tell you my name." the girl smirked "I'm Kara and I'm officially the hottest girl in Goode and you are _not_. And also, don't even think about looking or speaking to my boyfriend." said Kara. Kara had a boyfriend? Well, since she told her not look or speak to her boyfriend; Selena had to know what the boy's name was.

"Well, who is your boyfriend, Kara?" Selena asked. Kara smirked even more.

"He's name is _Percy_ _Jackson_."


	2. Chapter 2

**I'LL SURVIVE...**

_Percy Jackson_. She was familiar with that name before but she couldn't remember where she had heard it.

She was playing with her food at the cafeteria, when two people came to the bench. They were boys. Selena rolled her eyes. She knew the reason why they had came to the bench.

"What do you want?" she asked bored.

A boy took one step forward and sat down on the bench next to her. The students in the cafeteria were all watching them. Great, just great.

The boy spoke up. "I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me." The students in the cafeteria all gasped and giggled. Selena just looked at him like he had spoken a foreign language.

"Excuse me? Did you just say what I heard?" she asked loudly enough for the whole students. It had not even been 3 hours since she had arrived at this school and she had just gotten asked out!

"I'm sorry but I'm not interested I you. I don't even know who you are!" she exclaimed.

People were laughed and snickering to the boy who had turned red and was getting up from the table.

Some people were saying '_rejected'_. She was looking at her food when she saw a boy about her age smiling at her, leaning against the wall. He had dark hair with dark eyes and was wearing a black jean with a white shirt.

He was good-looking and was tall, and also was surrounded by a bunch of girls. He looked annoyed with them. Selena just looked away.

Then the school bell rang for the period 3. She waited until everyone was out of the cafeteria, then she stood up.

She reached for her bag on the seat. But it wasn't there.

She frowned and looked underneath the bench. It wasn't there either. Then there was laughter behind her. Selena turned around to see Kara with her friends holding her bag smirking and laughing. Selena clenched her fists.

"Give it back right now or you'll regret it, I swear." She threatened the girls by coming towards them with a position of fighting. Kara looked worried. She nodded at the two girls and the two girls charged at Selena. It happened so quickly that she didn't notice that Kara was gone and her bag was on the floor. She had managed to punch the first girl in the face which made the girl crumble, but when the next girl charged at her, she wasn't so lucky. She got punched in the stomach, hard and got tripped by the first girl who now lay on the floor. She swore at the girl and was punched by the second girl on her cheek, making her bleed. She jumped on top of a table and kicked at the second girl on the face easily.

Good news; the girl was fully knocked out.

Bad news; the second girl was holding her shirt when she was knocked out so her shirt got ripped.

She swore loudly. When she turned to face Kara, she was already gone, only her bag on the floor. She landed quietly on the ground, running towards her bag, snatching it from the ground and then heading towards her next lesson, swimming. She didn't notice that the good-looking boy from earlier was watching her in the shadows. He had seen it all.


	3. Chapter 3

**WHAT? NO, THAT'S NOT TRUE. WHO TOLD YOU THAT?**

Selena made into the girls changing room, just before the teacher noticed her. She took a deep breath in and walked into the changing room. The second she was in the room, she gagged. There were smells of perfume and deodorant.

She quickly got changed into her swimmers and went outside with the others. It was a sunny day, and it made the classes cheer. It was better when swimming on sunny days. She was sitting by herself when three girls came and introduced themselves.

"Hi, Selena. I'm Rose, this is Scarlett and Jean. We were wondering if we could be your friends." Rose asked her smiling warmly. Selena immediately liked her.

"Sure, it's my pleasure, Rose. Nice to meet you, Scarlett and Jean." She told the three girls. They smiled at her. They sat together and watched the swimmers get ready. She was looking at the boys who were going to swim, when she saw a boy that made her body go into shock.

"Jean, who is that boy over there getting ready for the race?" she asked casually. The boy had a dark hair with the same sea green eyes as her. Jean looked at the direction she was pointing to.

"Oh, that's Percy Jackson, the hottest boy in the school with Nico di Angelo." Jean said that like it was so obvious.

"Is he Kara's boyfriend?" she asked. Jean shook her head in horror.

"What? No way in hell, that he's Kara's boyfriend! She's just lying." Selena nodded. Percy looked so familiar to her that made her head go spinning. She put the thought aside and asked Jean another question.

"Who's Nico di Angelo?" she looked at Jean. Jean began blushing madly.

"Umm... he is a good-looking boy... er..." she looked at the crowd. Her eyes sparkled. "There! He is standing next to Percy!" Selena looked for Percy, than saw Nico di Angelo standing next to him also getting ready for the race. He was the boy who had smiled at her in the cafeteria.

"He is Percy cousin you know, although they don't look alike..." Jean kept babbling about Nico so Selena lost interest and looked away.

She saw Nico talking to Percy, then Percy looking at her, then turning back to Nico. Nico looked at her like she had done something wrong. She looked away and saw that Kara was coming to the seats with her friends glaring at her. She stuck her tongue at her and looked away. Scarlett was looking at her worried.

"Sel, what's wrong with your cheek? They are swollen and bleeding." Selena stopped and touched her face. When she touched her cheek, the pain shot through her body, making her yelp. Scarlett stood up and ran to get a teacher. Selena looked down on the grass. Then Miss. Johnson came over. She asked her what happened and Selena had to make up a lie about tripping over at the cafeteria bumping into a table.

Miss. Johnson just nodded and applied a bandage on her cheek. Then the race started. She realised that Percy was a very good swimmer because when he was half way through the race, the others were struggling to keep up.

She smiled.

Finally, she found a person that she could take on. She had come first at everything in sport at her school before, and it had been too boring. But now, she saw a person she could have a changeling race with!

Percy came first (as usual) and lots of girls were swarming around him as well as swarming around Nico. They looked happy, but annoyed.

It was her race next. She went to the starting line with her friends, who kept saying that they weren't very good at swimming. She just smiled. She also saw that Kara was in the race and Rose told her that she was the best girl swimmer at the school. That just made her smile bigger.

"You'll see what happens." She told her friends. They looked confused.

They went up to the diving board and got into positions. Kara was going to be racing next to her, which made Selena happy. She looked up to see that all of the students and teachers were watching them as well as Nico and Percy. She just relaxed and listened for the gun shot.


	4. Chapter 4

**SHUT THE HADES UP, PERCY!**

BAM!

The moment she heard the gun shot, she dived into the water with the other swimmers. The second she felt the _cool water_, she felt like she was in heaven. She came up for a breath and started free-styling.

Kara was in front of her by only a little, which soon, she took over easily.

She was coming first, and then suddenly she felt something pull her leg slightly. She tensed and she swarm faster. The second she touched the finishing wall, she looked around the water for any danger. There was nothing but herself and the other swimmers.

The students cheered. She guessed that they had been bored with Kara winning all the time.

She smiled.

She was trying to get up when her left leg got pins and needles. She gasped. She was about to give up and wait for the pins and needles to disappear, when a hand came into the view.

When she looked up, it was Percy's.

He was grinning and Nico was besides him looking at her. She reached and grabbed his hand and only was beginning to pull herself up when Percy just pulled her out of the water. Wow, he was really strong. Selena could see the muscles in his arms. She was only muttering her thanks to Percy, when Kara arrived at the finishing line.

She was red and looked shocked that another player had come first. Then the others started to arrive. Selena went over to them forgetting about her pins and needles and pulling them out of the water each by each without any problems with weights. Percy raised an eyebrow at her.

"Oh my gosh! You never told that you were a swimmer. You're very strong too." giggled Jean then blushing at the sight of Nico. Percy raised the other eyebrow at them and looked at Nico. Nico glared at Percy when Percy began to tease him. Selena smiled.

Then Nico shouted at Percy. "Shut the Hades up, Percy!" Selena looked at her friends. They only laughed. Then Kara came over still puffing from the race. She glared at Selena. Selena glared back. Then she turned around and began flirting with Percy. Percy looked disgust. He held up his hands.

"Kara-, how many times do I have to tell you that I already have a girlfriend?" he told Kara. Selena raised an eyebrow at Nico and he smiled.

"He does have a girlfriend and who is Annabeth Chase." He explained to her. She nodded. "In fact, she said that she was going to come here to pick Percy and me up for a movie I think. Didn't she say that, Percy?" he asked Percy, who nodded casually at the question. Kara looked almost disappointed which made Selena smile.


	5. Chapter 5

**NICE TO MEET YA **

The last period was cooking, which was one of Selena's favourite subjects. When she went into the room, there were few faces that she recognised.

There were Percy, Kara, Jean, Scarlett and Nico. She went to the back of the room and sat next to Nico, since there was no more place to seat. She quickly said hi and took out her book. When she opened her book, she immediately shut it back. Nico looked at her curiously.

"What's wrong?" he asked, sitting up to look at the book. Selena just sighed and gave him the book. Nico opened the book and had to cover is mouth from bursting out loud. Selena managed a small grin.

"It's Kara's book. She must have swapped a book when she took my bag." She explained to Nico. He just nodded and passed it back to her.

In the book, there were so many picture of Percy, and drawings of Percy and Kara together, kissing/hugging and love heart drawings saying; PJ & KG FOREVER AND EVER 3. Selena just passed the book to Percy who raised an eyebrow and opened it.

The face exclamation on Percy's face was so funny that Nico and Selena couldn't stop themselves from bursting out loud. Percy looked white and quickly hid the book under the table. Everyone in the class was looking at Nico and her. The teacher frowned and came to the back of the table.

"Is there something wrong, Mr. Di Angelo and Miss. Noble?" he asked, putting his hand on his hip waiting for an answer.

Selena was still thinking about an excuse to say, when Nico just gripped her hand and talked. She looked at him surprised along with the other student thinking why in the world was Nico holding her hand?

"I'm sorry that Selena and I have interrupted the class sir. I was just asking her if she could be my partner for cooking." Nico said calmly to the teacher who looked taken back.

"Sure, you two can be p-partners." stammered the teacher going back to the front of the class, saying that they need to have a partner for cooking.

He pointed to Nico and Selena, saying that you could ask a person to be your partner. The girls looked at Percy with hungry eyes. But they stopped when the teacher said that we had to be in group of three. Percy quickly gripped Selena's other arm and stood up.

"I'm going with Nico and Selena!" he shouted at the whole class, which didn't make the teacher happy as well as the girls. They all groaned, which made Percy grin. He sat down again and looked at both of them. Selena and Nico were still holding hands, so Selena pulled her hand away and just smiled at Percy. They got up and walked into the cooking room.


	6. Chapter 6

**ER... GUYS? I THINK WE MAY HAVE A BURING OVEN RIGHT OVER THERE...**

The groups were, Percy, Nico and Selena; Jean, Scarlett and Kara and the other students. They were going make some muffins and each groups got a table. Selena looked at the two boys waiting to say something.

"Er, how are we going to do this?" asked Percy pointing to the ingredients. He looked at Nico for an explanation but Nico just shrugged. Selena sighed and walked over to the ingredients section.

"Percy, can you please get the recipe from the front. Nico can you please start heating the oven?" she asked and the two boys obeyed. She looked at the recipe and smiled. She had made this muffin few days ago at her formula school. It was easy as a pie.

It took a half an hour to make the dough, putting the dough into the muffin tins and finally, putting them into the oven.

While they were waiting for the muffins to cook, they decided to make some icing. Percy said that he wanted to do blue icing so they were making some icing.

They were talking to each other, mostly about swimming and school, laughing every time someone made a joke. They were too busy talking to each other that they forgot about their muffins! It was only when Selena smelt something burning in the air. She looked over to the oven and yelped.

"Er... guys? I think we may have a burning oven right over there..." she said to Percy and Nico whose eyes widened and screamed to the teacher saying evacuate the students. Selena was also going out of the room when she realised that she had left her bag in the cooking room. She cursed and went into the room again.

She couldn't see anything except Percy yelling somewhere and waters shooting out of nowhere. She fell backwards and had to crawl on the floor to get to the table.

She had gotten her bag on and was about to stand up when she saw a big man in a black suit coming over to Nico, who was 3 meters away from her. But the man began to change. He was now wearing tattered clothes and had only one eye. She swore and fumbled with her bag. When she looked at Nico and the one-eyed man, the man was about to strike Nico, who was on the ground grunting as if he was hurt.

Percy was coming towards them but he wouldn't make it, and she was sure of it. Nico would... she closed her eyes and took out her bow and arrows.

She opened her eyes and loaded one arrow at the one-eyed man. She took the shoot just before he could strike at Nico. It disappeared in sliver dust.

Nico breathed in like he had been holding his breath. Selena quickly crouched down looking at Nico and Percy. Percy helped him get up looking at his injuries.

"Thanks man, I could have gotten worse." Nico said patting Percy in the back. But Percy frowned.

"But I didn't kill that Cyclops. I thought that you did." He told Nico who looked at him strangely. "But then who did?"

Selena was trying to move out of the room without getting notices but she just wasn't in luck today. She accidently dropped her bow, which clattered against the cold marble floor. She cursed and the two boys turned around. She stood up and faced them. They looked surprised at her appearance.

"Hi, guys..." she tried smiling. "Sup?"

"Selena... what are you doing-"Percy stopped when he noticed the weapons in her hand. Selena looked down and looked up again. She breathed in.

"I know it may sound crazy, but I can see monsters." She blurted out. They two boys looked at surprised. Then Nico spoke up.

"I know. We can see them too." He said, which made Selena gasp. They only smiled.

just say that you are born between two gods and one of them is me. I cannot tell you who is your father yet, but you'll soon know. I have given you a sealed letter to give to Chiron to explain.

I hope you understand that in the cabin, Cabin 19, there is a secret door that can lead you to a place that you want to go to. It makes you invisible to the others but it only works a day. Good bye my child. I hope to speak to you soon again."

Then something in front of her disappeared. She fell into the darkness-and she woke up on the ground sweating.

"Oh, God. What just happened in the name of the Tyche?!" She said, feeling a sealed letter in her pocket.


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm so soory, i made a mistake. this is after when they faced the cyclop at school. don't worry about Tyche yet... :0**

* * *

**TO CAMP HALF-BLOOD?**

"Where are we going?" asked Selena, who was struggling to keep up with Percy and Nico, who were basically running. Then she decided to run as well. After that incident in the cooking room, she was all confused. They have told her that she was a half-blood for something and promised her that they would explain more, later.

"Annabeth. We are going to get Annabeth." Percy said running towards a small apartment calling someone on his phone. Nico looked at him sharply.

"Percy; that was dangerous thing to do." He warned Percy who just shrugged. Selena had no idea, what was happening. They had told the teacher that the fire had been put out but the students still had to evacuate just in case. Then the three of them had left the school.

"I should explain to Paul what happened." Percy groaned. Nico nodded. Selena realised something.

"Wait... isn't Paul your stepdad?" she asked quickly. He nodded. "But where are we going right now?" she asked. Now they had entered into the small apartment and were reaching for the stairs.

"My house." He told her simply.

"Your house?! Why?" she asked him. He just told her that he would explain later. She sagged. Nico grabbed her hand and pulled her up the stairs. She just followed them. When they reached a corridor, Percy ran to a door and banged on it.

"Mum! Mum, it's me Percy." He shouted. Then the door opened quickly. They all stumbled in. There was woman who looked lot like Percy with a girl about her age, with blonde hair with grey eyes. They shut the door and clicked the lock in place.

The two people helped them up and took them to the kitchen. They briefly told Mrs. Jackson what happened and Percy told Annabeth that Selena was a demigod. Annabeth looked at her for a long time and said something at last. Those stormy grey eyes were hard to look at.

"To me, I think you are a child of Aphrodite since you _are_ pretty and look _weak_." She said coldly. Selena just blinked. Mrs. Jackson was gone to call a man called Chiron and the four children were alone in Percy room. Percy and Nico looked at Annabeth with a glare.

"Annabeth, you don't know how strong she is. She took out a Cyclops with an arrow and a bow." Nico said to Annabeth sounding like he was supporting Selena. Annabeth looked at her again. Selena couldn't stand it any longer.

"Strong? I don't see that she can weight anything or break anything than a pencil!" she exclaimed. OK, that was it for Selena.

Selena got up from her chair and went over to Annabeth and slapped her hard across the face and pushed her into the wall. She pressed her elbow into Annabeth's neck, making her to stop struggling. Percy pulled them apart but could pull them apart before Selena glared at Annabeth and told her this.

"_Ε__ί__μαι__ισχυρ__ό__τερη__απ__ό__ό__, __τι__νομ__ί__ζετε__, __παιδ__ί__τη__ς__Αθην__άς_" she snarled at Annabeth, who looked stunned and was touching her red cheek. "_Δεν υποτιμο__ύ__με μου με την εμφ__ά__νισ__ή__ μου_."

Percy looked shocked though Selena didn't know why and Nico took her out of the room. Nico took her to the veranda and faced her. In Selena's point of view, Nico looked more handsome in the sun light because the sun made his hair brown.

"What do you want? I should go and apologize to Annabeth. I have to admit that I was harsh to her." She said to Nico who looked at her surprised.

"Why would you be sorry for her? After all, she started it. And tell me, how did you know that she was a child of Athena and how do you know how to speak Greek?" he asked her pleased with her face exclamation.

"What? I spoke Greek? I don't even know what I said!" she looked stunned staring at him. The eyes of Selena's were sparkling with surprise.

"And that's what happenes when you are a demigod." he said nodding. I just nodded back, not knowing what else to do.


	8. Chapter 8

**SORRY-LET'S TRY IT AGAIN, TO CAMP HALF-BLOOD!**

"Soooo…. Annabeth, say sorry Selena." Percy tried for the fifty-sixth time. Annabeth just shook her head and turned around. Percy sighed and so did Nico. Selena just shrugged for the fifty-sixth times and walked towards to the kitchen, to Mrs. Jackson. She was really sweet and caring that Selena couldn't stop falling in love with her! (But not actually…)

When she heard Selena coming, she looked at her direction and smiled. Selena smiled back and sat on a stool that was parked next to the table.

"Are you hungry, Selena?" she asked, giving me a plate full of snacks like blue lollies, blue everything! I was a little confused by with the blue thing, but I said my thank you and left the kitchen, going back to Percy's living room with my mouth full of lollies.

Nico looked at me when I came into the room and took some lollies out of the plate. I just shrugged and went towards Percy and Annabeth, who looked like they were fighting and arguing.

When I showed them the plate of snacks, Annabeth took one without saying anything and Percy grabbed loads and shoved them in his mouth, not really knowing what it was until he turned towards me.

"Lollies? But mum never gives _me_ lollies! MUM! How could you!" he shouted, half joking and half serious. I laughed and sat on the ground next to Nico. I could feel the gaze on me but I didn't look at him. I felt him shrug and heard him talking to Percy. I kinda felt disappointed. But when I heard them talking, disappointment changed to excitement.

"So… Percy, when are we actually going to go to Camp Half-blood?" Nico asked while helping himself with a blue snake that Percy was eyeing. Percy looked at me and looked at Annabeth and replied.

"I don't know yet…. Mum talked to Chiron and he has told her that we should keep Selena with us in Manhattan for a while." said Percy, making us look at him in surprise.

"But for how long?" Annabeth asked, looking worried and grabbing Percy's hand. "Is Chiron-?" but she didn't need to finish whatever she needed to say.

"Yes, Annabeth. Chiron is alright but he says that he having trouble with some attacks at camp." He said patting Annabeth and getting up to look at all of us.

"Soo… Selena, you are going to stay with us for I don't know how long so we are going shopping to buy you and Nico some clothes. Annabeth doesn't need any since she has her own in her backpack."

"Shopping?" Nico and I said together.


	9. Chapter 9

this is not a chapter- just tellin' u

Hey, this is Sammy and I'm showing you who Selena actually looks like. You'll see that on the cover of my story, it looks like Selena Gomez but it's actually someone else much prettier. so i changed it. Well-in my opinion. Anyway, even if you don't have a Polyvore account, see if you like the clothes that I designed for Selena!

This is when she arrived at the school. Selena's outfit.

school/set?id=76426002

and thank you for reading my story!


	10. Chapter 10

**WHY DO YOU HATE ME SO MUCH?**

"I think that was enough clothes for at least a month, Percy." said Annabeth who was actually covered in shopping bags. Percy shook his head and looked at Annabeth.

"No, all this isn't just for Selena you know, this is also for you and Nico." He said telling us to keep up. I groaned and kicked while following Percy to the food court, with my hand also full with bags. Nico was absent since he had to go somewhere in the underworld to talk to his father, Hades. I wished that he was here right now, since I kinda felt left out whenever Percy and Annabeth started deep conversations. I relaxed on a chair in front of a Thai restaurant and looked for a food shop that I would have for lunch.

I just decided to have some passé yew while Annabeth had some fried chicken and Percy had chesses burger and fries. We chatted and relaxed, digesting our food in our stomach, while people were moving liked ants. Almost an hour past, people were gone and we decide to head back to Percy's place when he heard a growling from behind. The three of us just looks at each other and we instantly duck down under the tables and looked at our surroundings. We heard another growl and then heard a table getting smashed. I winced at the sound. No ordinary thing could break table like that… but except the monsters…

Percy looked at us and whispered. "Ok, I'm going to try and distract the monster to somewhere else where there is nothing to destroy. Annabeth, Selena you-"but he was cut off by crashing sounds, dust, wooden bits flying everywhere in front of us.

I coughed and looked around. Annabeth looked shocked and she turned to look at Percy, who was supposed to be next to her. But there was no Percy. I felt a wave of coldness sweep by heart.

"PERCY! PERCY JACKSON!" Annabeth screamed his name. She scrambled up and ran, disappearing from my sight. I cursed and ran after her.

"Annabeth!" I shouted. "Where are you?" I was jogging up the white marble floor when someone grabbed me from the back. I tried to scream but the person had they're hand on my mouth. The person dragged me to a corner. I turned around to see Annabeth with such a white face that even I was shocked. From Percy, I had heard that Annabeth was so smart and brave.

"What's wrong?" I asked. She just whispered something that I couldn't hear. "What?" I asked again. Then she whispered again and I couldn't hear what she was saying again. I got irritated and shouted at her.

"Speak louder!" I shouted at her. She looked at me and I saw the fires in her eyes. Oops… maybe that wasn't a good solution to do.

"I said that the monster that took Percy is a hairy large spider!" she screamed.

Then it hit me. Of course… all the children of Athena are scared of spiders. But wait, did she say that Percy got kidnapped?

* * *

did you like the chapter? if you did, please comment and by the way, do you have an account for Quotev?


End file.
